User blog:The Golden Moustache/Clyde the frog vs Flowey
(Sequel to Clyde the frog vs Sonic) Two sadistic,twisted,and bloodthirsty rulers fight! Who will win? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!!!!! Fight After Sonic defeated Clyde and sent him to the underground,Clyde made his way through,he met a strange talking flower,and a female goat like creature that tried to prevent him from leaving these ruins,but Clyde simply slaughtered her,and started slaughtering everybody he saw,he even killed that lazy fat skeleton's brother,talking about the lazy skeleton... We see the decapitated head of Sans with black eyes on the ground in the Judgement Hall,which is then crushed by a black shoe. Clyde crushed Sans' head after killing him,and the head's remains turned in dust. Clyde then got in the throne room,and met Asgore,who offered him a cup of tea,Clyde having a plan agreed and they both sit on a table,drinking their cup of teas. Asgore: "So....what kind of monster are you?" Asgore asked,curious. Clyde: "Well...it's a bit complicated.....basically i'm this monster called..." Clyde pulled out the knife he got in the ruins and with one swing... Slit Asgore's throat completely,making it bleed,surprising Asgore,his eyes widening open as he started gasping for air. Clyde: "Evil....." Clyde laughed as Asgore fell off his chair,and landed on the ground,dead. Clyde: "HAHAHAHAA!" Asgore then turned into dust. Clyde: "I can finally get out of this place once and for all no-" Then...Flowey appeared. Clyde looked at Flowey in surprise. Clyde: "Oh,didn't know you were gonna appear." Flowey: "Oh gee! Seems like you killed Asgore....how nice....seems like you did learn what this world is about.." Flowey: "IT'S K I L L, OR B E K I L L E D!" The human souls appeared around Flowey and started surrounding him as his face started to get creepy and twisted,and he started cackling. Everything in the room started becoming white as the human souls got closer to Flowey.... Then... Clyde was in a void,on the ground,with his eyes closed.. His eyes opened as he was confused and got up. Clyde: "Where am i now?" Clyde started walking around,exploring until he noticed a SAVE file. Clyde: "What's this?" Suddenly the SAVE file got cracks on it,eventually.....breaking and exploding into pieces! Clyde was sent skidding a few meters back,and was even more confused. Flowey's face on what appeared to be a TV was shown. Flowey: "Howdy!,it's me,Flowey,Flowey the flower!,i owe you a HUGE thanks,you really did a number on that old fool,without you,i NEVER could have gotten past him,but now,with YOUR help...he's DEAD.......and I'VE got the human SOULS!" Flowey's face disappears for a bit,and an evil cackle is heard,then Flowey's face appears again. Flowey: "Boy! I've been empty for so long.... It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again....hmm,i can feel them wriggling....." Clyde got a bit irritated,so he was used all this time so a stupid flower could become a god? Flowey: "Awww....you're feeling left out,aren't you?.....well,that's just perfect,after all,i only have six souls...i still need one more...."Before i become GOD,and then,with my newfound powers..." Flowey's face changed into Toriel's. Flowey: "Monsters...humans....everyone...i'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world." Flowey's face disappeared again,and another evil cackle is heard,then Flowey's face appears again. Flowey: "Golly,if only you had a SAVE FILE you could run away to......but you were just too STUPID to make one!" Clyde got even more angered,that flower dared to call him STUPID?! Flowey: "But don't worry,Your old friend FLOWEY......has worked on a replacement for you!....I'll SAVE over your own death....so you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces....over,and over,and over...." Clyde had enough. Clyde: "Listen here you idiotic flower,i'm not gonna let you do your own little stupid plan! you're in for a beating!" Clyde got in a combat position. Flowey was then confused. Flowey: "....what? Do you really think you can stop ME? Hee hee hee...." Flowey: "You really ARE an idiot." Clyde was about to respond back until everything was black again.,.. The human souls appeared and went away. Then the void started changing black to red constantly,as a monstrous figure was coming down from the sky. Clyde: "What's happening?!" Then after a bit,the monstrous figure "landed" on the ground,and a TV screen showed Flowey's face,but then suddenly....red eyes with green pupils came out of his eyes,then the monstrous figure was revealed... As Omega Flowey. Flowey cackled as he looked at Clyde. Clyde just had an angry expression on his face as he got back in his combat position. HEEERRRRRREEEEE WEEEE GOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! The TV head of Omega Flowey then showed a rather creepy white and black humanoid face screaming and moving around,as various vines were shot at Clyde who dodged them easily.... But he didn't expect to be spam attacked constantly as flamethrowers suddenly came starting to shoot fire,with various green balls with mouths and with spikes starting to move around,and nukes started to come from the sky,confusing and surprising Clyde who was barely avoiding all of this,when he saw the nukes come,he jumped on one of Flowey's arms and started running on it,avoiding the spikes as he jumped and spinned around,hitting an eye of Flowey's weird pink face with various eyes,the second face growled in a bit of pain,as Clyde landed on the ground after doing that. Clyde immediately got hit by a bunch of flies and then almost dragged in a venus flytrap,but he managed to escape with his speed,then a bunch of the monstrous green balls appeared,but Clyde easily obliterated them with dark blasts. More vines were shot at Clyde who almost got hit by them and jumped away from them,before shooting dark blasts at Omega Flowey,but they didn't even make him flinch. Then the TV screen of Flowey changed to red and black with "WARNING" on it,with a blue soul shown. Then static appeared as everything went black and Clyde found himself surrounded by various swords,he almost got hit by some as he started making his way through the mess,after a bit he found an "ACT" button,thinking it could be his way to do something he made his way to it and put his hand on it,the swords started slowing down,as they turned in green plasters,Clyde touched one and he absorbed it,and he felt good,he started realizing this was his way of healing for the next battles and he started collecting the plasters with his speed,until static appeared again on the TV screen and.... He was teleported back to Omega Flowey,and alot started happening. Vines were shot at Clyde again,with nukes being dropped from the sky,flies coming at him,and a bunch of bullets surrounded Clyde,attempting to stab him but he jumped away from them,while being chased by a bunch of vines he found a "FIGHT" button and he ran to it,quickly pressing it. Little damage was done to Omega Flowey,and he did an "Ooh!" sound,mocking Clyde as he growled. More bullets were thrown at Clyde and flamethrowers were pointed at him,attempting to burn him,he was set on fire and he roared in pain and anger as he was also stabbed by the bullets,he then lunged at Flowey's face,spinning around and hit the TV screen,but did no damage to it. More venus flytraps spawned and attempted to drag Clyde in,but Clyde was resisting and running at a decent speed. Until a bunch of bullets surrounded Clyde and went at him at high speeds,Clyde got an idea and kicked the bullets away into the venus flytraps,incapacitating them,a wave of fire was thrown at Clyde who dodged it pretty easily,before a bunch of nukes came from the sky again,Clyde sent dark blasts sending the nukes on Flowey,doing about.....4% damage. Clyde was surprised,he thought the nukes would have a bigger effect on Flowey considering they were his own attacks. Flowey: "Ooh!" A bunch of vines were shot at Clyde who just decided to blast them,suddenly human like fingers came from the sides of Omega Flowey,and shot their own...fingers? Clyde easily dodged some of them and blasted some away. Then Flowey's TV head changed to black and red with "WARNING" on it again,an orange soul being shown this time. Clyde was teleported to a black void again,with groups of large hands coming at him,he started making his way through them,but new groups of hands appeared,until he saw an "ACT" button replacing one of the hands in one of the groups,quickly thinking he made a run for it and pressed the button,suddenly the hands started slowing down... And they turned in green thumbs ups,Clyde running at them and absorbing them. Until static appeared on the TV head again,and Clyde was back to fighting Omega Flowey. Suddenly X-shaped bullets were shot by Flowey's second face,and vines were shot with a bunch of flies coming Clyde's way. Clyde jumped in the air dodging the vines and kicked some of the flies towards the bullets,both of the flies and bullets getting destroyed,until Clyde started floating in the air and flied at Flowey's second face and kicked and punched it multiple times,doing no damage but annoying the face who then sent him back to the ground by smashing itself against Clyde,hurting him a bit. Then Flowey's TV head changed again,this time showing a blue soul. Clyde got up and prepared himself. Clyde was under a bunch of giant shoes trying to step on him,he started moving away from them one by one,making his way,he didn't know what was happening,but he just kept walking avoiding the shoes. He then saw an ACT Button,and still walking slowly then lunged towards the ACT button and pressed it,the shoes started slowing down,as green musical notes appeared,Clyde started absorbing them as he ran through them. Static appeared on the TV head,and Clyde was brought back to Flowey. More bullets appeared around Clyde,who simply made spikes come out of the ground,deflecting the bullets towards Flowey's arms,although this did not hurt him,he saw vines coming for him but he got an idea and jumped on one of Flowey's arms,then stopped,as the vines got close... BOOM! Clyde jumped away and off the arm,landing on the ground,as the vines stabbed into Flowey's arm,green blood coming out. Despite all of this,only 5% damage was done to Flowey,him making the same mocking noise "Ooh!". Clyde was getting frustrated,as he couldn't harm Flowey seriously. Nukes and waves of flames were thrown at Clyde who blasted the nukes away and dodged the wave of fire,then Clyde got an idea,as he grinned evilly. He started using telekinesis to move one of Flowey's arms,using the spikes on the arm to stab his own other arm,7% damage was done,but Clyde didn't care as he cackled and then made Flowey swing its arms towards the tubes attached to him. But suddenly Clyde's hopes were crushed as time seemed to be reversed,like if Flowey was never controlled with telekinesis. Clyde: "WHAT?!" Flies came at Clyde who sighed and killed them by blasting them. Flowey's TV head changed once again,showing a purple soul. He was then brought between two lines of books,negative words coming out of them,he was dodging them but couldn't escape the lines of books,this continued for a while,he then found an ACT button coming out of one of the lines and ran at it,pressing it. Then green positive words including "LOVE" and "FREEDOM" appeared,Clyde was disgusted,as he liked chaos,murder,and enslaving people,but he had to absorb these words if he wanted to heal himself,and so he did. Clyde was brought back to Omega Flowey and Clyde got an idea,Omega Flowey shot various X-shaped bullets at him,but Clyde just dodged them,staying in front of Flowey and not jumping in the air or anything,but then Flowey's second face seemed to be charging something in its mouth. Clyde quickly dodged as a large blue beam was shot. Then Flowey's TV head changed again,and a green soul was shown. Large frying pans above Clyde were seen,alot of large flames coming out of them,Clyde sent them away with telekinesis and dodged some,but more kept coming,Clyde growled as he threw more flames away,then the ACT button came out of one of the frying pans,surprising Clyde as he ran avoiding the flames and then jumped at the button,pressing it. Suddenly the flames that were being thrown from the frying pans started slowing down,and they turned in green eggs,Clyde started running alot,absorbing the eggs. Again,he was brought back to Flowey,who shot more vines,but now Clyde had enough. Clyde: "ENOUGH!" Clyde jumped in the air,seeing Flowey's TV head,Clyde then shot dark energy balls from his palms,which hit Flowey,they did not do any damage to him,but this was on purpose... as Omega Flowey's TV head had static,as it then showed Flowey's creepy face with red and green eyes,but without his smile as he was confused,feeling weird. Clyde landed on the ground. Flowey: "What......what did you do to me?!" Clyde smirked. Clyde: "You'll see soon." Suddenly Flowey's face became black colored with his eyes pure red now with black pupils,with his entire monstrous body being turned black colored. Clyde: "You will now obey every single order i give you!" Flowey: "Yes,master..." Clyde: "Flowey,i order you to tell me your weakness!" Flowey: "The human souls..." Clyde: "What happens if i remove them from you?" Flowey: "I will no longer be powered by them and will become weakened." Clyde grinned. Clyde: "I order you to give me the human souls!" Flowey: "As you wish,master." The human souls were then shown to Clyde,who was now cackling at seeing them. Clyde: "NOW THEY'RE MINE!" The human souls went to Clyde and he absorbed them,now having a mix of colors like the souls. Clyde laughed as he could feel the human souls' power. Clyde: "It's time for you to die!" The black void he and Flowey were in was starting to become of various colors,as Clyde speedblitzed through Flowey's arm,causing a large hole on it with a lot of green blood coming out of it,then he teared the tubes apart that were attached to Flowey,making him fall on the ground. Clyde then went through the cactus like limbs,destroying them and wounding Flowey more,until Clyde then went through Flowey's TV head,destroying it and coming out of it,as everything went white. Clyde then found himself in a rather dark room,with a wounded base form Flowey on the ground,Clyde was surprised to see him still alive. Flowey looked at Clyde,with a rather wounded face. Clyde simply laughed as he grabbed Flowey and pulled him out of the ground,surprising Flowey as Clyde then ripped him in half and then in pieces as he then threw the deceased Flowey on the ground,tearing apart his head with his foot. Clyde kept laughing for a bit,until he noticed an entrance. Clyde: "I hope this is the exit from this weird underground place." Clyde went through it,and this was the exit,as he found himself out of the underground,he started coughing a bit. Clyde: "I'm finally out of there...phew...now i just need to think of a plan to get revenge on that blue hedgehog and Golden..." Results The winner is: Clyde the frog! Category:Blog posts